


Bad Timing = Good Opportunity

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 11: Where do they go on vacation? Do they bring Henry? Do the Charmings tag along? If so, who loses it first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing = Good Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

It was the one year anniversary of their first kiss. They decided a vacation in Palm Springs would be perfect when one of Emma’s friend loaned them his condo for the week.

Picking up their rental car, they took in the sights on the way to their brief home away from home. Emma smiled when Regina commented how much she was enjoying the warmth and dry air of the desert, so different than Maine. It was good timing actually since it was still early in the season before the 100 plus degree weather would kick in.

They stopped at the store to pick up food for the week, Regina actually letting Emma choose her own food without making the usual comments about cholesterol and heart attacks. They reached the luxurious condo and Emma gallantly shoo’d Regina inside while she brought in their bags.

She had barely rolled the luggage into their bedroom when Regina attacked her like a sex starved fiend. The rest of the evening was a blur of love and kisses.

The next morning, Emma woke up and looked over at the still sleeping brunette. She was quite amazed at how the older woman had acted the day before. Regina rarely initiated sex, and she definitely wasn’t that enthusiastic. Leaving Storybrooke had been a perfect idea.

Regina woke up soon after and Emma happily ate the woman’s awesome cooking. The brunette was all about smiles and shy blushes. Emma soaked it all in. 

Emma was surprised when Regina suggested a trip to the local gym. Their time there was amazing. The woman looked so cute as she walked around various stations with such an intense focus! It was something Emma had never experienced since they tended to workout at different times back home. They both walked out of the gym sweaty and ready for a shower and a meal.

Regina again, jumped Emma, dragging her to the shower where they spent the last of their remaining energy on each other. 

********************************

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same way. It seemed like Regina had been bitten by a sex bug and they had spent hours and hours making love and giggling like teens. 

It was now their last evening in Palm Springs and they chose to stay in so they could pack their stuff and make sure they left the condo all nice and neat.They were just cleaning up after eating a late dinner when they heard the door bell. They both looked at each other in confusion. Emma went to open the door, Regina trailing behind.

“Mom, Dad! What are you guys doing here?” Emma gave a quick glance to Regina but the surprise there told her the woman had no clue either.

“Emma! Your father and I just thought we’d come and surprise you here.” 

“Mom, I hate to say…”

“Snow.” Regina interrupted. “Emma and I welcome you. I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun.”

“I can’t wait. Unfortunately, all this traveling has left us exhausted. You don’t mind if we turn in for the night, right?”

Emma watched as Regina took great pleasure in showing her parents to their own room. She heard as Regina murmured ideas, and stood completely perplexed since the vacation was over and they were catching a ridiculously early flight the next morning. 

But Emma was angry enough and totally annoyed at her mother crashing their anniversary vacation that she was willing to let her parents listen to whatever tales Regina was spinning and wait for an explanation.

The cleanup done, she waited for Regina in their room. The brunette walked in in with the most evil looking grin she’d ever seen on her. Emma burst out laughing.

“I see the Evil Queen has come out to play. Mind telling me what’s going on? Did you tell them we’re leaving?”

“Miss Swan.” Regina pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss. “I was planning on being kind and considerate by leaving them a note.”

Emma couldn’t help herself and just started guffawing. She finally grabbed Regina and hugged her tight. “I love you so much.” She whispered. “But god help me, you just can’t help yourself, can you.”

“They brought this upon them on their own. Who goes around inviting themselves to other people’s vacations?”

“Note to self. Do not tell mom and dad where we’re going on our honeymoon.”

“Honeymoon?”

Emma watched as the other woman pulled back, her eyes wide open.

Emma wrapped her arms around tighter and whispered. “Honeymoon.”

 

FIN


End file.
